Party Fit for a Suprise
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: It's Meg's birthday and Riku's feeling the jitters. Will everything go as planned? Riku/OC Oneshot


Party Fit for a Surprise

- Rikki T.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not claim ownership over the following: Riku | setting | Meg _

It was a decent mid-day, the sky was clear and a crisp shade of blue and there were also a few clouds spotted around. it was the sort of weather that told you it was going to be a great day. At least one would hope, since there were times where it seemed like it would be clear and in the next moment you were running for cover from whatever the sky was belting at you. So far it seemed like it was going to be playing nice.

Riku sat at the kitchen table looking out the window seemingly nonchalant, but on the inside he was feeling a bit of uncharacteristic apprehensiveness. It was a bit of a curious experience for him, he was never nervous about anything. He always hit everything in front of him head on, never second guessing his actions. If there was anything he had it was a lot of courage, but at the moment it seemed to be hiding from him. He toyed with the wrapped box in front of him on the table, he had a pretty good idea as to why he was feeling this way. Though part of him did not want to admit it, as he did not like talking about his true feelings, but there was no trying to hide it from himself.

He let out a deep sigh, it was just another birthday party, he had been to plenty of them before. There would be people he knew so it wasn't like he would be trapped with complete strangers. Even so his gut still did not feel calm, which he prayed did not cause him any problems at the party. The last thing he wanted to do was tip off anyone to his feelings, it was bad enough that his sister knew. But then again seeing as they lived in the same house it was easy for her to pick up on it. Though she at least was not teasing him about it today like she would normally be doing, when she saw him acting so unlike himself.

"Still sitting here?" a voice spoke to him dragging him out of his thoughts, Riku looked up to see his sister leaning against one of the kitchen walls staring at him. "If you don't hurry you'll be late for the party, and you might just hurt Meg's feelings." With those last parting words she moved from her spot from the wall and left the house. Even though she was gone the words seemed to be echoing around in his head. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this day for Meg, so he got to his feet and snatching up the package on the table he made his way for the door.

He made his way down the street, taking his time as he knew he was not running late plus the longer walk would help him clear his head. At least that's what he hoped it would do. He had taken the quite scenic route and was greeted by the beach shore. He let himself give a small smile at the view, one of the perks of living on the island was getting to see such beautiful things as often as you wanted. Thinking of beauty a face came to mind, which made Riku's heart gave a sudden beat. It wasn't the first time it had happened to him when he thought the person. He kept moving forward a little faster, weither he did it on purpose or not he was not sure. In a few moments he saw he was near the spot on the beach where they were told to meet up for the party. Before he could reach the destination he felt something grab onto his arm and pull his down, normally he would have kept his ground, but he had been caught off guard so he tumbled to the ground. On his way down he held his gift up in the air to keep it from being crushed in the fall. He groaned in pain from the landing, but he was quickly shushed by someone.

"Keep quiet you'll ruin the surprise." said the figure, and Riku immediately recognized the voice of his best friend, Sora.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked grumpily as he slowly sat up.

'Sorry I'm under orders to keep you out of sight till we get the signal." he told his friend sheepishly.

"Let me guess my sister?" He guessed as he was sure somehow this was her plan. Sora answered him with a nod. "Next time a little more warning would be nice." They stayed bunkered down close to the ground to avoid being spotted. Why Riku was not sure of, but for whatever reason Rikki needed it for he would go along. As he was sure she would seek revenge if he ruined her plan. They stayed in their spot for what seemed like forever, when finally they where given the signal to come. As they got closer Rikki signaled them to be very quiet, and in a low voice directed them where to stand.

"You're over there by the cake Riku." he quickly took his spot by the nice decorated table with the birthday cake and array of other dishes. Riku noticed that everyone else who was there for the party was given a certain spot to stand, although it seemed that they were all cloistered away from him. Which seemed odd to him. "Alright everyone stay quiet till I give the mark." she told everyone and moved away from the scene. Moments later she reappeared guiding a blindfolded Meg over to the area. Whatever they were talking about was to far to hear, but they could see Rikki laughing at whatever it was that Meg had said while stumbling around in the sand. Finally they made it and stopped a few feet from the table.

"Now can I take off the blindfold?" Meg asked surprised.

'Almost." Rikki laughed and held onto the back of the blindfold with one hand, and with the other she raised it above her head holding out a single finger to start the count. She help up another one, and finally a third. In that last split second she yanked on the back of the blindfold which came off with ease. At the same time everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!" They all chimed together.

Meg was rendered pretty speechless at the sight of everyone standing around. Once again as if with practiced they all shouted in one voice.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEG!" By now she was probably moved to tears as all her friends had pitched in together to set up the surprise party for her. Rikki threw an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"So how do you like it Meg? Pretty swanky huh?"

"But...how...why?" Meg sputtered still in shock.

"We all decided to throw you a nice party." Namine told her.

"Yeah because you totally deserve it." said Hayner chipping in.

Meg was definitely getting misty eyed by the thoughtfulness of all her friends who were all smiling at her, plus there was the fact that Riku was standing at the opposite side of the table where Meg was. In moments she was sure she would start crying, thankfully Rikki had picked up on this.

"Birthday dance!" she cried, which caught on and soon everyone was chanting it. She signaled to Hayner, Pence, and Roxas and moments later the three of them were shoving Riku to the open space where Meg was standing. In a flash everyone moved to the sidelines to watch. Riku smiled down at Meg.

"Guess there's no getting out of it." he told her jokingly and then offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Meg froze for a moment as a wave of utter shock it her. Her...Riku...dance together? She had not expected this to happen on her birthday, but she was determined not to let the chance slip away. She nodded profusely as she didn't trust her voice, which would probably come out in a squeak if she tried. Gathering enough courage she reached out her hand towards Riku's and clasped it. She placed the other on his shoulder and in return he moved his free hand to her waist. Which caused her to jump and seconds later she was sure a her face was entirely red. She hoped that the slowly darkening sky would shield that fact from him. "I wonder what we'll do for music?" he asked and a moment later the issue was resolved as a song started playing from somewhere.

"I guess that solves that problem." Meg managed to say, which made Riku laugh, and she felt a little less nervous, but not by a lot. Riku took the lead and slowly started leading Meg around careful not to bump into anything or trip in the sand, while he was at it. Being so close to Meg was wreaking a bit of havoc on his nerves, but he was not about to let everyone know that. He did his best to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at them and just focus on making the dance as enjoyable for Meg as he could.

Meg on the other hand was feeling complete joy with a mix of severe worry. She hoped that she didn't cause Riku to trip and fall, or step on his foot, and at the same time noticed how gentle he was holding onto her and leading her around easily. She dared an upward glance and nearly melted under the intense gaze Riku was giving her. It wasn't an angry expression, it was something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it made her feel as if there was nothing in the world at the moment the two of it were possible she felt her cheeks burn hotter.

Despite that this moment, this night even topped her list for best birthdays ever. She hoped that the moment would last forever.

_Wrote this as a birthday gift for a friend of mine._

_Feel free to leave comments| suggestions | questions | whatevers_


End file.
